Mobile computer devices and smart phones have become more prevalent and ubiquitous with advances in electronics, communications and data networks, availability of access to resources, and decreased costs. As a result, increasing numbers of the population have access to personal electronic devices who, in turn, require a large range of mobile applications and access to cellular telephone networks and the Internet. In an attempt to enhance a user experience and simplify navigation, various tools have been suggested. Printed labeling or advertising, for example, may include one-dimensional (e.g., Universal Product Code (UPC), etc.) or matrix barcodes (e.g., QR Codes, etc.) readable by dedicated barcode readers, camera phones, etc., to direct a user to a resource. A product or associated signage may include a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) within the barcodes that, when read by an optical scanning application, prompts a browser client to retrieve related information from the URL or access product information from a webpage identified by the URL.
Such techniques, however, rely on printed bar codes and optical scanning to obtain information. In some kinds of communication media, such as television or other video presentation, it may be difficult or impractical to encode information within bar codes or other optical patterns for scanning, since the clarity or resolution necessary for scanning devices to decode such patterns may be lacking. Moreover, such optical techniques are not applicable to non-visual communication media, such as radio or other audio or signal media.
Therefore, there is a need to provide digital information capable of resolution by a user device through signals, such as, for example, audio signals, and provide various mechanisms by which user devices may access resources associated with the digital information, whether directly or with the assistance of a separate resolution server.
The disclosed embodiments address one or more of the problems set forth above.